Search services currently use conventional link analysis algorithms to compute the importance of a particular web page. The input data for link analysis algorithms are obtained from link graphs which represent the web pages and the hyperlinks that link to those particular web pages. The link analysis algorithms employ a discrete-time Markov process to model the behavior of a web user given the web pages and links listed in a link graph. Unfortunately, link graphs may not accurately represent the importance of each webpage because links can be easily added and deleted by webmasters. Some webmasters even create web pages with link spam, different link functions, and other crawling strategies that may skew the calculation of the importance of a webpage.